Castaways: Another Eternal
by ForbiddenFruit107
Summary: When two eternals meet what will happen? Will the world magically combust? Or will they fall in love? Contains new characters!
1. Meeting Elizabeth

Ben's POV. 2008

One foot was places on the back of the chair the other on tip-toes on the seat of the chair as she peered at the top shelf. She clutched the side of the metal frame for balance, tucked under her arm were a few books. The bright red library vest draped over her slender shoulders. As soon as she saw me she placed her last few books on the shelf and turned towards me. She jumped over the chair back and landed two feet in front of me. I gaped at her lithe. Green eyes peeked out from behind her jet black bangs as she giggled.

"May I help you?" she asked smiling curtly at my expression.

"Me? Uh... um… yeah," I stuttered. She stood there waiting. "I'm wondering if your library has this book," I continued, taking an old folded yellowing piece of paper out of my pocket. I unfolded it and showed her.

"Hmm…" she said, "I'm not sure. Let's look it up on the computer." She started walking towards sidewall where the computers were lined up. Her black hair was twisted into an intricate ponytail which bobbed up and down as she walked the computer. He pale slender fingers typed on the keyboard and soon a picture of the book I was looking for popped up on the screen. "Is this the one?" she asked as I walked over to join her.

"Yes," I answered.

"Well then it's checked in! Right up the stairs and on you left, it's one of the bigger volumes on the shelf. Would you like me to come and help you find it?" she asked. Her English seemed older somehow, than her age, which couldn't be more than 17. More like mine should sound than hers.

"No, thank you though, you've been a great help," I thanked. I felt her eyes bore into the back of my head as I walked up the stairs. I glanced down at the top of the stairs towards her, her green eyes locked with mine and I knew they held something, some vast knowledge beyond any other person in this place. I quickly turned and went towards the shelf where the old volume sat. But I couldn't get those eyes out of my head, they held so much pain and misery, yet such hope for something better, I couldn't bear it. I tried to block the picture from my head as I skimmed through the volume for what I was looking for.

Elizabeth's POV.

There was something about that boy, his eyes, like mine, held some vast knowledge beyond anyone else. I didn't know whether I was just imagining that maybe he was like me, eternal, but when I looked into his eyes, the ice blue seemed to melt, like a frozen river in the spring. I hoped he was like me, but there was nothing I could do till closing time. I sighed and went back to my work. I slid my ear buds into my ears as flicked on my favorite song on my iPod. The technology these days was amazing.

_Brown eyes and lungs are filled up with smoke  
Fast lives are stuck in the undertow  
But you know the places I wanna go  
Cause oh oh oh  
I've got a sickness, you've got the cure  
You've got the spunk I've been lookin' for  
And I've got a plan, we walk out the door_

I'd been through so much in my 300 years. I'd been a terribly treated indentured-servant back in 1700's, in the American colonies. This wasn't self pity, this was facts.

_You know you wanna  
Just let go  
It's time to roll down the windows  
Sing it oh oh  
Yeah all we need so here we go_

By the time the Revolutionary war came around I'd been granted eternal life by an angel. I was supposed to go around and spread hope and help people. So far I'd been doing a pretty good job of that. I'd had a lot of friends in the army, so I decided to become a spy. Let me tell you firsthand, being arrested and tortured isn't fun. I shuddered.

_Turn it up  
It's five minutes to midnight  
You're coming home with me tonight  
I can't get enough  
Shakin' me up  
Turn it up  
Alright, at five minutes to midnight  
You see our name in city lights  
We'll make the clock stop  
Make your heart drop and come alive_

After that mishap I decided it was best to stay out of the wars, so when the civil war came around. I was in Canada, helping a town help themselves, and staying out of the war with the United States. I spent most of the rest of my life helping people in random towns and cities, and when the Civil War ended, I came back to help people rebuild their towns.

_We could  
Pack up and leave all our things behind  
No fact or fiction or storyline  
Cause I need you more than just for tonight  
You're oh oh all I care  
I can't stop my breathing in  
I'm weak and you were my medicine  
I won't stop till I am under your skin_

I went through the decades, traveling from town to town and that was when I found my love of books. In almost every town I volunteered or worked at the library, it was my favorite place to be. And when I came here, well it was just the natural thing to do.

_You know you wanna  
Just let go  
It's time to roll down the windows  
Sing it oh oh  
Yeah all we need so here we go_

I started singing along softly to the music so I didn't notice when the strange boy came up behind me again.

"Hey," he whispered. I jumped, the ear buds slid from my ears, still playing the song.

"Find everything you needed?" I inquired as I caught my breath.

_Turn it up  
It's five minutes to midnight_

"Just about," he said softly. "Five minutes to Midnight," he chuckled glancing at his watch as the song played on around my neck.

_  
You're coming home with me tonight  
I can't get enough  
Shakin' me up  
Turn it up_

"It is?" I asked flustered. "Well that means it's almost closing time, come downstairs and I'll check out the books you want."

_  
Alright, at five minutes to midnight  
You see our name in city lights_

"No, need," he replied, "I got done everything I needed to."

_  
We'll make the clock stop  
Make your heart drop and come alive_

"Oh, well… I'm, going to start closing up, so if you could…" I trailed off.

"Leave?"

"Yeah."

"No problem," he said turning to leave. I suddenly didn't want him to go, but I couldn't find my voice. I watched him walk down the stairs and heard the bells chime as he walked out the door. I flinched. That was the one thing I hated, bells, because they always meant someone leaving or someone else coming, but they never stayed.

I started to close up and as the clock stroked Midnight I walked out the door.

_And when the clock strikes twelve  
Will you find another party go and kiss and tell?  
Cause you know I never will  
I think we should strike a match  
We'll hold it to the wind to and see how long it lasts  
We can make the time stand still_

And there he stood under the old-fashioned streetlight. The crescent moon basking him in a silvery glow, his tousled tow-colored hair waved in the evening breeze.

_Turn it up  
It's five minutes to midnight  
You're coming home with me tonight  
I can't get enough  
Shakin' me up  
Turn it up_

"Y'know," he started, walking towards me, "I never caught your name."

_Alright, at five minutes to midnight  
You see our name in city lights  
We'll make the clock stop  
Make your heart drop and come alive_

"Elizabeth," I smiled, "And yours?"

"Ben," he laughed sitting down on the bench behind me. I sat down too. And looking straight into his eyes I knew he was like me, I just… knew somehow.

_Turn it up  
It's five minutes to midnight  
You're coming home with me tonight  
I can't get enough  
Shakin' me up  
Turn it up  
Alright, at five minutes to midnight  
You see our name in city lights  
We'll make the clock stop  
Make your heart drop and come alive_


	2. The Angel's Gift

Ben's POV

As Elizabeth and I talked about where we had been throughout our lives a thought from Ned reached me: _Well, I see you found Jolene's owner._

I suddenly saw Ned trot up the path to the front of the library where we sat. His black fur gleamed in the moonlight. I smiled as I noticed another brown Labrador come up behind him.

_It's too late baby, there's no turning around  
I've got my hands in my pocket and my head in a cloud  
This is how I do  
When I think about you_

"Oh Jolene! What are you doing with this mangy mutt?" she laughed scratching between her dog's ears.

_Hmmph! What does she know? _Ned thought. I playfully scratched behind his ear.

_I never thought that you could break me apart  
I keep a sinister smile and a hold of my heart  
You want to get inside  
Then you can get in line  
But not this time_

"Oh I heard that Ned!" she laughed, "I'm just kidding!" She scratched his head. He licked her hand. I laughed.

_So fast to forgive? _I thought.

_She's a good scratcher!_

"How'd you hear that?" I asked curiously.

_Cause you caught me off guard  
Now I'm running and screaming_

I feel like a hero and you are my heroine

"I'm not sure," she said. Suddenly her eyes glazed over and her hands went rigid, clenching so hard her knuckled looked white.

"Elizabeth!" I screamed. I tried to shake her. Her eyes un-glazed slowly and her breath came hard.

_I won't try to philosophize  
I'll just take a deep breath and I'll look in your eyes  
This is how I feel  
And it's so surreal  
I got a closet filled up to the brim_

"I-I –" she tried to breath, "Have to go!" She stood up to leave and I took her arm.

"Elizabeth! What's wrong?" I asked quietly.

_With the ghosts of my past and the skeletons  
And I don't know why  
You'd even try  
But I won't lie_

Elizabeth's POV

The Angel's angry! I wanted to say. But I couldn't.

"N-nothing. I just have some things to do," I said quickly.

_You caught me off guard  
Now I'm running and screaming_

His hand dropped from my arm. I ran all the way back to my motel.

I'm so stupid.

_I feel like a hero and you are my heroine  
Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?_

~*~*~*~

That night I dreamt of the angel. She understood that I had found a friend now. She wasn't mad anymore. And she granted me the gift to mentally communicate with Ben too. I awoke smiling.

_And I feel a weakness coming on  
Never felt so good to be so wrong  
Had my heart on lockdown  
And then you turned me around  
I'm feeling like a new born child  
Every time I get a chance to see you smile  
It's not complicated  
I was so jaded_

Ben's POV

That night I dreamt of the Angel. She granted me the ability to mentally communicate to Elizabeth.

_And you caught me off guard  
Now I'm running and screaming_

I feel like a hero and you are my heroine  
Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?

When I awoke, I rushed to get dressed into my jeans and t-shirt. I slid on my sneakers and ran out the door, Ned in my wake.

_(I feel like a hero and you are my heroine)  
And I feel a weakness coming on  
Never felt so good to be so wrong  
Had my heart on lockdown  
And then you turned me around_

_Where are we going?_ He asked.

_Elizabeth's motel!_

_Did you dream of the Angel too?_

_(Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?)  
I'm feeling like a new born child_

_Yes, she granted me the ability to mentally talk to Elizabeth!_

_So why aren't you?_

_Every time I get a chance to see you smile  
It's not complicated  
I was so jaded_

_Right! _I hit myself in the head wondering how I could be so stupid.

_You there? _I thought to Elizabeth.

_(I feel like a hero and you are my heroine)  
And I feel a weakness coming on_

Elizabeth's POV

_You there? _A thought rang through my head, and it wasn't Jolene's. Must be Ben.

_Ben?_

_Yeah. Meet me at the library!_

_Never felt so good to be so wrong  
Had my heart on lockdown_

_Ok._

I quickly threw on jeans, high-tops, and a tank-top. I pulled my jean jacket off the hook as I rushed out the door. Jolene followed.

_And then you turned me around  
(Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?)_

_We going to the library?_

_Yep._

_Ok. Are we going to see Ben and Ned?_

_I'm feeling like a new born child  
Every time I get a chance to see you smile_

_Also yes. I'm sure you'll enjoy that._

_Maybe…_

I giggled. Then I realized were at the library. As I walked up to the front I saw Ben sitting on the bench waiting for me. A smile stole across my face. He smiled too.

_It's not complicated  
I was so jaded_

A/N- I know it's a bit confusing right now as to why the Angel was mad. I'll explain next chapter!


	3. Florida, Family, More than Friends?

A/n- The song is On Top Of The World by Boys Like Girls

Ben's POV

I looked into her stormy green eyes as we talked. When we talked about happy endings they sparkled, when we talked about past friends they seemed to get murkier, like the ocean on a stormy day.

_Look up, the stars are fading  
And I am still here waiting_

"Elizabeth?" I asked softly, my hand on hers. Ned and Jolene had wondered off an hour ago to go explore.

"Mmm?" she replied just as quietly, she knew what I was going to ask. I didn't say it aloud.

_Why did you run away yesterday?_

_Uggh. The Angel was mad. She hadn't wanted us to meet. _

_To see you again  
Be with you my friend_

_But why could you hear Ned's thought? And why was she mad? That's still confusing me. Wouldn't this be a good thing?_

_I think it probably just echoed in Jolene's head, I probably didn't actually hear it. But I think she wanted us to be two completely different shows. You know? Like when you'd be in China I'd be in Africa or something?_

_When the moon is gone forever  
I hope you're up there somewhere_

"Oh," I said aloud.

"Yeah. But I think now she understands that we're… friends. And that this is probably better," she paused for a moment, "Oh, hey, I forgot to ask you. What was it that you needed that book for yesterday? Which family are we saving now?" she chided.

_I'll see you again  
Be with you my friend_

"None actually, I was trying to find out more about my family."

"But I thought your family lived in Copenhagen? In Denmark? Not in Maryland."

"I thought so too, but when I was there last year… I found out that most of my family had relocated to the Americas. A lot are in Maryland actually. Funny how things play out isn't it?"

_'Cause all the roads they lead to where you are  
And all the streetlights shine like they were stars  
That's where you are_

"Yeah…" she trailed off. Her eyes dropped mine. She stared at the ground.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Well it's just… you've been to Copenhagen so many times. And I… I haven't had the nerve to set a foot back in Virginia," she said solemnly.

_Let's spend tonight on top of the world  
And we can do anything,_

"But that's different. Virginia's not your hometown; it's where everything bad happened to you. I haven't set foot on ship that's going near the tip of Africa," I stopped for a second realizing something, "Have you ever been back to England?"

Her hands started to shake a little as she answered, "N-no. Too many bad memories." I tried to calm her. I knew how hard this was.

_We can be anything  
I'll meet you tonight on top of the world_

_I know how hard this is. I didn't have the nerve to go back to Copenhagen for over 100 years, and even then I only did because the Angel led me near it._

_You're just saying that._

_As real as it seems,  
You're only in my dreams_

_No it's true, really._

_Perhaps. It would look a lot different now anyway._

_See? But really, it doesn't matter where you go, so long as you're spreading hope. You know?_

"True," she said.

_Look out across the water  
Faces of lonely daughters and mothers who care  
But just can't be there_

"C'mon, shouldn't you be opening the library soon? It's almost 9:30." I said glancing at my watch.

"Shoot!" she yelled, "Yeah come inside, maybe I can help you find out more about your family." She opened the large glass doors for me as I got up. We walked into the front section of the library. The walls were painted light beige and the mahogany check out desk stood directly in front of us. On one side there were a staircase and an elevator leading to the other two floors and on the other side a young children's section and a few computers. Elizabeth went behind the counter and grabbed her vest and started opening windows and doors. An older woman came out from behind the counter. She had a very kind nature about her with her gray hair done up in a bun and her glasses pushed down past the bridge of her nose.

_Swear that I will see you someday  
I have to find a way  
To show you I care  
Even if you're not there_

"Oh hi Mrs. Donnelly! I didn't know you'd be here today!" she exclaimed as she turned on the computers.

"Yes child, now who is this you've brought with you?" she asked gesturing to me.

"This is Ben, he's a friend of mine, I promised him I'd help him do a little research on his family in the area. You don't mind do you?" she asked earnestly.

_So I'm following the road to where you are  
(Meet you tonight on top of)_

"Not at all, just make sure you can still do your work with him around," she said as she walked behind the counter. "I'll take the check out desk."

"Okay thanks Mrs. Donnelly! I'll get the upstairs books stocked for you!" she said as she pulled out a cart from behind the counter and pulled it towards the elevator.

_The streetlights they will guide me to the stars  
That's where you are_

_Come on! Follow me! _A thought from Elizabeth rang through my head. I quickly ducked into the elevator as it was closing.

Elizabeth's POV

I watched Ben from where I stood behind him stocking books on the shelves. He was engrossed in the books I'd found for him. I smiled at him when he looked up at me. I felt myself falling. And falling hard for him.

Jolene and Ned still hadn't shown up, but I wasn't worried.

I came and sat down next to Ben. "What'd you find so far?" I asked.

_Let's spend tonight on top of the world  
And we can do anything_

"A lot actually!" he began, "Turns out most of my family moved here only 2 years after I left," he shuddered slightly, I put my hand on his and urged him to go on, "I think they were better people here. They built the church that's on top of the hill up there," he pointed to the church out the window, "And they never owned many slaves during that time." This time I was the one who shuddered. The memories started pouring through my brain and I shut my eyes hard hoping to block them out. Ben squeezed my hand gently and I opened my eyes.

_Sorry._

_Not your fault. I hate it when that happens. How something brings back so many painful memories._

_We can be anything  
I'll meet you tonight on top of the world_

He kept his hand around mine and I smiled. "And it turns out that part of the family still lives there, in the little house behind it," he again pointed out the window.

"Are you going to meet them? Or are you just going to learn about them?" I asked.

"I'm not sure yet. I think it would be kind of awkward to just go up and say 'Hi! I'm you long lost nephew!' you know?"

"True," I sighed, "I have to go finish stocking books." His hand wouldn't leave mine. A smile stole across my face as I tried to pull my hand away. "Hey!" I protested.

_As real as it seems,  
You're only in my dreams_

"What? Oh," he said. He let my hand go.

"You okay?" I asked as I rubbed my hand.

"Yeah, I just got to the part where they mention me. Here let me read it to you 'Bjornson had 4 sons, one mute and dumb who later went missing.' That pretty much sums it up don't you think?" he laughed darkly. I took the book from him and closed it. I pushed the other books away.

"Okay look, these people don't know you, and you don't know them, I know you want them to be the family you never had but they're not going to be. And where does that leave me? Or Ned for that matter? These people don't know you exist Ben!" I practically yelled at him.

_My heart is empty without you  
Sometimes you don't know what you do_

"I know," he said, his eyes seemed to grow sadder. "I know you're right but… Well, I don't know. Everything's just been so confusing lately."

"I know. So why not step away from it all? We could take a vacation to somewhere else? Want to go to Florida? I've got enough for tickets!" I exclaimed. The idea seemed to brighten his eyes a little.

"I couldn't ask you to do that."

_And I need you tonight  
I'll fall asleep and it's alright  
Close my eyes and I'll be by your side_

"You're not asking me. I am _telling_ you," I said as I pulled up a website to buy plane tickets on.

"Okay! You win!" he laughed, "Just let me ask Ned."

"I'll ask Jolene."

_Let's spend tonight on top of the world  
And we can do anything,  
We can be anything_

_Jolene?_

_What is it?_

_Would you like to go to Florida?_

_Yes!!!!_

"Okay then it's settled. How about first class?" I smiled at Ben.

_I'll meet you tonight on top of the world  
As real as it seems,  
You're only in my dreams_

"And first class kennel for the dogs too!" he added.

"Of course!" I exclaimed. I clicked BUY and then I clicked the print button when our tickets popped up.

We were going to Florida.

_Let's spend tonight on top of the world  
(On top of the world)  
As real as it seems,  
You're only in my dreams_


	4. Memories

Ben's POV

I watched as her ocean green eyes fluttered shut. Her head rolled to one side and it rested on my shoulder. Her black hair covered her eyes and I carefully reached up to slide it back behind her ear. She seemed to smile in her sleep. I looked at her. She looked like an angel. A beautiful angel. I smiled and shut my eyes too.

_This town is colder now, I think it's sick of us  
It's time to make our move, I'm shakin off the rust  
I've got my heart set on anywhere but here  
I'm staring down myself, counting up the years_

As soon as I did, visions of Vanderdecken, Vogel, Petros and the others' mangled dead bodies and sickly live ones swirled in my mind. A cold sweat broke out on my face, like that of the spray of the ocean of so many centuries ago. My breathing started coming heavy. In my mind Vanderdecken suddenly appeared in front of me.

"You'll be mine someday…" he whispered. Then he broke into a series of profanities at god. I saw the green fire of St. Elmo.

"You will find what you have to do," the Angel whispered at me.

_Steady hands, just take the wheel...  
And every glance is killing me  
Time to make one last appeal... for the life I lead_

"Ben! Ben, are you okay?" a voice broke through my thoughts. My eyes opened slowly. I was aware that Elizabeth's head no longer rested on my shoulder. Her green eyes had a look of panic in them, but when she saw I was okay, they seemed to become lighter somehow.

"Yeah… I'm fine," I mumbled as I wiped the sweat off my forehead.

_Stop and stare  
I think I'm moving but I go nowhere  
Yeah I know that everyone gets scared  
But I've become what I can't be, oh_

"Let me get you something to drink," she said quietly. Then she turned to a flight attendant who was passing by. "Excuse me? Can we get a glass of water please?" she asked nodding towards me. The woman took one look at me and nodded. She stalked off to the back of the plane for a moment and came back with a glass of water.

"Thanks," I choked suddenly feeling parched. I took a drink of the water. It was cool and refreshing. I suddenly felt a lot better. Elizabeth's eyes still held worry as she glanced at me.

_Stop and stare  
You start to wonder why you're 'here' not there  
And you'd give anything to get what's fair  
But fair ain't what you really need  
Oh, can u see what I see_

_Are you sure you're okay?_

_Never better._

_Ok. Just don't do that to me. I got really scared there for a second._

_They're tryin to come back, all my senses push  
Un-tie the weight bags, I never thought I could...  
Steady feet, don't fail me now_

I looked up at her. Her eyes locked with mine and I took her hand and squeezed it tight in mine.

"Go back to sleep," I told her, "I'm fine, promise."

"You positive?" she asked for the last time.

_Gonna run till you can't walk  
But something pulls my focus out  
And I'm standing down..._

"Mmm-hmm," I replied. "Now go back to sleep, you look exhausted."

This time she willingly laid her head on my shoulder. I kept her hand in mine as we both drifted into a dreamless sleep.

Ned's POV

At first I was mad at Ben. A dog kennel? I didn't like it. But when Elizabeth said first class… well… I started to like the idea a bit more.

_Stop and stare  
I think I'm moving but I go nowhere  
Yeah I know that everyone gets scared  
But I've become what I can't be, oh_

As Jolene and I roamed in our large cage (yes a cage! I would still have to yell at Ben for that) we started talking… er… thinking.

_So,_ I thought, _how did you meet Elizabeth?_

_I was a pet on the plantation she worked. She cared for me more than my owner. Nightmare that was. We got in so much trouble; Master was threatening to kill her. Cursing god for creating her and such. I'd clawed one of the kids a little. Then the Angel came down and granted us eternal lives, and forced him to be treated as he'd treated Elizabeth for the rest of eternity._

_Stop and stare  
You start to wonder why you're here not there  
And you'd give anything to get what's fair  
But fair ain't what you really need  
Oh, you don't need_

_Wow._

_Yep. How'd you end up with Ben?_

_He brought me aboard the Flying Dutchman and nursed me back to health (I'd lost the use of one of my eyes and was nearly starving). As we tried to round Tierra del Fuego Vanderdecken and the crew went a bit mad. We were low on supplies, the ration was basically a cracker a day and the kapitan started cursing god. Since we were the only ones aboard of good heart we were granted eternal lives._

_What u need, what u need..._

_Wow Flying Dutchman? Geez._

_Yeah…._Suddenly pictures of Vanderdecken and the crew floated into my head, though not my thoughts. I fought them off but I knew where they were coming from. I was about to mentally scream at Ben when I remembered that Elizabeth was with him. The thoughts ended a moment later and I sighed in relief.

_What was that? _Jolene thought to me.

_Stop and stare  
I think I'm moving but I go nowhere_

_Memories. _

_Oh. I'm sorry. _She came over towards me sat down. I too sat down. We continued chatting as the trainers came over and gave us food. A bowl of dog kibble. Great. I sniffed disdainfully.

_Yeah I know that everyone gets scared  
But I've become what I can't be  
Oh, do u see what I see..._


	5. Jobs

A/N: Sorry it took so long! Hope you like it! Kinda short but whatever. The song is "Eyes On Fire" by Blue Foundation. If you have the Twilight soundtrack you've heard it.

Disclamer: *Gets extremely sad face on* I sadly, do not own the Castaways series. Waaa!

Alright enough A/N (does anyone know what it stands for?) get to the story!

* * *

Her nimble fingers seemed to dance along the shelves as she made sure everything was in the right place. I watched her from my chair. I was supposed to be on my laptop figuring out where I could get a job, but I couldn't help staring her. And then she turned and laid her green eyes on me. Eyes filled with such sadness at first, but when she looked at me, they seemed to sparkle. Those eyes haunted me, the way they could change so abruptly.

_I__'ll seek you out,  
Flay you alive  
One more word and you wont survive_

_Shouldn't you be finding a job?_ She mentally communicated.

_And I__'m not scared of your stolen power  
I see right through you any hour_

_Probably._

At this she laughed: A sound like a wind chime, which brought a smile to my face, as well.

_I wont soothe your pain  
I wont ease your strain  
Youll be waiting in vain  
I got nothing for you to gain_

_Is everything in place?_ I teased.

_Mmhmm. How about your job, that in place?_

_Er… No…_ She laughed again as she walked over to me and my laptop.

_I__'m taking it slow  
Feeding my flame  
Shuffling the cards of your game_

"Here," she said aloud, "Just go to yahoo job search and type in Pensacola, Florida." Her nimble fingers tapped at the keys in front of me. As she clicked enter a page of job listings popped up.

_And just in time  
In the right place  
Suddenly I will play my ace_

"Er… thanks." I mumbled. She smiled and sat down next to me. I realized she had a book in her hand. "What are you reading," I asked, job listings forgotten.

_I wont soothe your pain (ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh)  
I wont ease your strain  
(ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh)_

She showed me the cover. _Elsewhere_, it read, "It's about what happens to a 15 year old girl when she dies, y'know, the after life and all of that? I know we'll never get to experience it, but I've always wondered."

_Youll be waiting in vain  
(ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh)  
I got nothing for you to gain_

Wow. It's stuff like that, that she says that makes me feel really stupid.

_Job!_ She reminded me, _I might like to eat while we're here!_

_Right,_ I replied as I turned back to my laptop.

_Eyes on fire  
Your spine is ablaz__e  
Feeling any foe with my gaze  
And just in time  
In the right place  
Steadily emerging with grace_

* * *

_A/N: REVEIW!!!!_


	6. You'll Be Mine Someday

_What are you thinking about?_ I mentally asked Elizabeth.

She ignored my question, _Wanna go in the water?_

_Sure._

_How can I decide what's right  
When you're clouding up my mind?  
I can't win your losing fight  
All the time._

We got up and walked down the waves. I stood towards the edge with her, the water lapping at my ankles. I looked out across the horizon. No sign of the Dutchman. Good. I tried to tune into Elizabeth's thoughts. I knew I wouldn't be able to fully read them unless she wanted me to, but I could sense there was something wrong. Something dark was stirring in her mind. I just hope it didn't break over the surface like that time at the library. I slid my hand into hers.

_Not gonna ever own what's mine  
When you're always taking sides  
But you won't take away my pride.  
No, not this time.  
Not this time._

_Are you gonna answer my question?_ I questioned.

_Which one?_

_What are you thinking about?_

_How did we get here?  
When I used to know you so well.  
But how did we get here?  
Well, I think I know._

_Nothing. _And then I got silence. Sheer silence from her. She was shutting me out completely.

"Oh, come on Elizabeth! Just tell me!" I said aloud.

_The truth is hiding in your eyes  
And it's hanging on your tongue.  
Just boiling in my blood.  
But you think that I can't see  
What kind of man that you are,  
If you're a man at all._

"No." I was dumbfounded.

_Ned?_ I called in my mind. _Can you ask Jolene what Elizabeth is thinking about?_

No response. I shivered as the water lapped up my legs, the tide was coming in.

_I'm a little busy. Can it wait?_ Ned answered. I got images of him playing in the water with Jolene. I smiled.

_Well, I will figure this one out  
On my own.  
(I'm screaming, "I love you so.")  
On my own.  
(My thoughts you can't decode)_

_Sure,_ I replied regretfully, _It's nothing big._

I looked at Elizabeth. She was just staring at the horizon.

_How did we get here?  
When I used to know you so well, yeah.  
But how did we get here?  
Well, I think I know._

_Ben? I-is that the Dutchman?_ She asked mentally. She was letting me in again. Yes!

But wait. The question registered. I followed her gaze.

And there, on the horizon was that horrid ship, cast in green light by St. Elmo's fire, you could only see it if you were looking for it, yet it seemed to be the only thing to look at.

_Do you see what we've done?  
We've gone and made such fools  
Of ourselves.  
Do you see what we've done?  
We've gone and made such fools  
Of ourselves._

_Get out of the water! _I yelled in my brain. I hoped the thought would reach Ned too. I grabbed Elizabeth's hand and pulled her out of the water, onto the sand. We ran back to our towels and backpacks. Ned and Jolene were waiting for us. W quickly packed up and fled back to the streets. I took one look back, a mistake.

_How did we get here?  
When I used to know you so well, yeah, yeah.  
How did we get here?  
Well, I used to know you so well.  
I think I know.  
I think I know._

Even though he was so far away, you could still see the Dutchman smirk in the distance. Those words from weeks ago echoed in my mind.

"You'll be mine someday…"

We gotten away this time, but somehow, I knew we'd see the Dutchman again…

soon.

_There is something I see in you.  
It might kill me.  
I want it to be true._

**A/N- The song is Decode by Paramore. Part of the song kinda makes sense with Ben's point of view towards the Dutchman, and the other part is to Elizabeth. Hope you liked.**

**Review!**


	7. Better

A/N- I feel like my writing on this story in the past has been truly awful. Seriously, I'm not sure how you guys read it! But I'm hoping to go back and edit it to make it flow better. Either way here's the next chapter…

* * *

Ben's POV

As Elizabeth and I, and Jolene and Ned lounged around the hotel room I thought about what it was I was doing here, with Elizabeth, and what I was leaving behind in Maryland.

I was leaving behind my one chance at family. Or was I? Elizabeth had said that the descendants of Bjornsen would never be the family I wanted them to be to me. And maybe she was right. How would I even explain to them who I was anyway? What would I do? Go up to them and be like "Oh yeah, I'm the son of Bjornsen that went missing 400 years ago, somehow I got trapped on the Flying Dutchman and this Angel came and gave me and my dog here immortality." They'd have me committed to a mental institution!

But Elizabeth and Jolene… They were like me; they understood me more than the people I left behind in Maryland could ever. And, as I looked over towards Elizabeth, maybe they would be good for me. Maybe Elizabeth and Jolene could help me come to terms with being immortal, with having to leave my friends behind, because they have had to do the same thing.

Suddenly a vision came through my mind. A vision of the past, of a girl I haven't thought about in a while.

Serafina.

A wave of anguish came over me. How could I have forgotten her? I mentally slapped myself in the head. What was wrong with me? How do you forget someone you once might have loved? How do you forget someone who died probably because of you?

I got up quickly and headed for the door. "Where are you going?" Elizabeth asked from behind me. I whirled around and looked at her. Her expression seemed to change, from one of interrogation to one of concern. "Are you ok?" I noticed Jolene and Ned behind her, asleep.

"Y-yeah. I just need to go for a walk, need to think about some things."

"Can I come?" She asked.

"No." I answered as I pulled the door open and walked through. I shut it behind me and walked quickly down the stairs and outside. The grey clouds seemed to get darker with ever step I took and eventually it started to rain. I barely noticed.

How could I have forgotten Serafina? What was wrong with me? Why was I here, about to start searching for new missions, new families to save, with Elizabeth. Was I replacing Serafina? No, no girl could ever replace Serafina! Then why did I feel like I would go to the ends of the Earth to save Elizabeth, same as I did for Serafina? Why was I thinking like this?!

I looked up into the downpour, which seemed to reflect my mood. I didn't see a step or my shoelace got caught or something, but all I knew was that one minute I was looking at the sky and the next my world went black.

I woke to the sun shining behind a beautiful girl who was leaning over me with chocolate colored hair and light brown skin, a smile on her face, almond-shaped eyes twinkling.

"Serafina?" I asked.

"Shh," she murmered. "I do not have long. Ben please, do not think that this Elizabeth will replace me. I know I will remain in your heart and you in mine. But please do not leave her and leave your chance at being happy because of me. That is all I wish for you, is to be happy."

"But I…" And then she was gone, replaced by another girl leaning over me, with storming skies behind her, hair like the black abyss of nighttime and emerald green eyes with the same twinkle to them. "… Love you."

"What?" Elizabeth asked.

"N-nevermind. What happened? Where am I?" I asked sitting up on the sidewalk.

She looked at me quizzically. "I'm not sure what happened. All I know is that one minute Ned is asleep and the next he's fully awake and barking at me and sending thoughts to me about you being in trouble. Are you ok?"

I rubbed my head where a bruise now was and said, "Well my head hurts a little but other than that… I'm actually a lot better."

She smiled at me, "That's good because you had me worried when you left like that. Now come on, let's go back to the hotel a change into something dry, I'm freezing!"

I gently got up off the ground and put my arm around her shoulders as we started to walk back to the hotel. "Still cold?" I smiled at her and we entered the hotel room, Ned and Jolene nipping at our legs as we did. I grabbed the hot chocolate mix off the counter and started to make the hot beverage as Elizabeth sat down on the floor next to Jolene and scratched her behind the ears. Ned cocked his head towards me.

_You ok mate?_

_Better than I have been in a long time_, I answered as I pulled the two steaming mugs out of the microwave and sat down next to Elizabeth. _Better than I have been in a looooong time…_

_

* * *

_A/N- REVIEW!!!!!!_  
_


	8. Author's Note! Please Read!

Author's Note!

Ok well…. As you know I haven't posted anything… in a really long time!

But I have a reason!

My stupid computer wouldn't let me. The site was spazzy for a really long time I had almost given up. I came on to check on something and… BAM!

It was working perfectly! Woo-hoo!

So now…. Well I'm basically going to re-write/ re-work my two major stories on here.

So that would be Castaways: Another Eternal and Walk With Me.

I only have a few chapter for each anyway, so I'm going to re-write and then I'll get on with the story! Yay!

Haha. I also have a new story that I'm working on, a Harry Potter fanfiction, but you'll have to wait until I get these ones under control for me to start posting that.

Also, I know that the plots were a little… lacking to say the least. So if anyone has any ideas, please PM me or review this, I'd love to hear them!

Alright well…. That's about it for now!

I promise that you will see new chapters very, very soon!


End file.
